The Sun and Moon Warriors
by Wolf'sRain013
Summary: This is the story of my experience in the world of Kung Fu Panda. From turning into a tiger to meeting the greatest kung fu warriors in China, things were as crazy as they could get. Or so I thought. Once my best friend arrived in the form of a white tiger, we found out that we were more important than we thought. Turns out, we were part of a legend...(T for violence/mild T stuff)
1. Where AM I?

_**Alright, this is my first 'sucked into KFP world' fanfic. I was inspired by ShadowBrook17 to write this story. Hope all you **_  
_**people like! :D**_

Chapter 1: My POV

I could suddenly hear a breeze blowing lightly into my ear, and I opened my eyes. I shut them tightly as soon as the sun's  
rays came in contact with my eyes.

_Wait...the sun?,_ I thought.

I sat up and looked around, seeing tall bamboo stalks and open fields.

_This is DEFINITELY not my room_, I thought.

"What the...", I thought outloud.

I realized that I was most likely dreaming, so I closed my eyes and pinched myself. I opened my eyes and still saw bamboo.

"Weird...", I thought outloud once again.

Wait...where AM I?, I thought. It certainly wasn't anywhere in the US.

I suddenly heard someone yelling from behind me, but I couldn't make out the words. But when I heard what they had said, it  
was too late.

"WATCH OUT!"

I turned around and was immediately knocked to the ground by someone of immense weight. I tried to get up, but unfortunately,  
that someone fell onto me.

"Get...off...can't...BREATHE...", I wheezed.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"A good way to make it up to me would be to lose some wei-"

I shut up when I saw who it was. It was...Po...from Kung Fu Panda.

"What-how- Wait a minute...is there any water near by?", I asked.

"Uh yeah, it's back there, but-"

I immediately got on all fours and started running as fast as I could to the place that he spoke of on instinct.

_All fours?,_ I thought.

I finally found a small source of water. Shallow, but deep enough to give off a reflection. I hestitated for a moment, then  
slowly postioned myself to where I could see my reflection. I jolted at the sight.

I was a tiger.

I could hear heavy, thudding footsteps from behind me, as well as panting noises.

"You...could've...just...drank the water I HAD...", Po said, then flopping onto the ground.

My eyes were wide with shock.

"My-my ears-sw-SWIVELED! THEY SWIVELED!", I yelled.

"Well yeah, don't all tiger's ears do that?", Po asked.

I didn't answer as I tried to pinch myself over and over and over again, the image in the water never changing after I  
opened my eyes.

"This-this can't be real!", I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?", Po asked curiously.

"Punch me as hard as you can.", I said.

"What, why-"

"JUST DO IT!", I yelled.

Po's jade green eyes widened at my outburst, then said, "Are you sure..."

"YES, I'M SURE, I'M SURE, I'M SURE!", I yelled.

"Okay...", he said hesitantly.

I closed my eyes and waited for a couple seconds, then feeling an extremely hard blow to my right arm.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWW!", I yelled, then opening my eyes.

I was STILL a tiger.

_Hmmm...this is actually kind of cool...,_ I thought, studying my new reflection more closely.

My eyes were a deep shade of green, and my fur was the color of carrots. I had a small, black diamond shape in the middle of  
my forehead, and on each side of the diamond were small circles. On the left and right sides of the symbol were thick  
stripes that curved inward. My regular stripes were thick, and curved slightly downward. I then saw that I still had my  
regular clothes on, which didn't really match the whole cool tiger look. My stomach suddenly growled loudly, making me realize  
how hungry I was.

"Hungry?", Po asked.

"Yeah.", I answered.

"Come on. I know a GREAT noodle place.", he said, then starting to walk off.

_I wonder what 's noodles taste like_, I thought as I followed Po, knowing that he was referring to his father's  
restaurant.

_**Alright, that concludes the first chapter! Sorry if it's bad/short, I was kinda rushing it. But anyways, stay tuned! :)**_


	2. Things couldn't get ANY worse

_**Alright, sorry this took so long, but here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! :D :D :D**_

My POV:

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in, an empty bowl of noodles on the table in front of me. As I saw Mr. Ping walking my way, I pulled out a bronze coin the size of a dime that had chinese lettering on it. I held it out as he arrived at my table.

"Here's a bonus for your awesome cooking skills.", I said, dropping the coin into his held out wing.

"Why thank you!", Mr. Ping said, then walking away.

I sat there for a few more seconds, almost forgetting my dilemma at...paw. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation in my ear. I looked up to see that my right ear had swiveled towards the arch leading into the restaurant. I looked closer, squinting in order to gain more focus of the area. Suddenly, a pair of fiery orange eyes and a pair of huge fangs were right in front of me. I let out a startled "WOAH!" as I ducked just before the fangs got any closer. I spun around to face my attacker, who turned out to be a boa constrictor.

_How can something so big be so FAST?!,_ I thought as I focused on the large snake.

Startled cries rang out as the snake lashed out at me again, fangs bared and prepared to strike. I leapt backward and spun to face the ground, landing on all four paws and starting to run. I swerved out of the restaurant through the stone arch and ran left, in the direction of the Jade Palace. After 30 seconds, I was still in the lead, but I was starting to slow down. The large snake, however, didn't lose any speed.

_CURSE MY REFUSAL TO PLAY SPORTS!,_ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard the whoosh sound of a whip. I turned to see Viper battling against the boa, her tail making the whoosh sound I heard earlier with every strike. The larger of the two snakes scowled, flicking his tongue as her tail flew towards him. He easily dodged the strike and swung his tail at Viper's midsection. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground just as Tigress leapt into view, letting out a roar. She landed a roundhouse kick at his head, making a large crack ring through the air. I watched in curiosity, wondering how the large snake would react. He suddenly whipped around and tried to wrap his' thick tail around her ankle, but she backflipped to avoid the attack. Unfortuanately, the snake took advantage of the opportunity and wrapped his tail around hers, yanking her forcefully to the ground before she had time to react. Then Monkey, Mantis, and Crane arrived, surrounding him and getting into fighting stances. The snake flicked his tongue and hissed, looking around at his opponents. Suddenly, Mantis leapt at the boa and delivered a nerve strike to his spine. I lifted a fist in victory, then lowered it when I saw that the attack had not affected the snake whatsoever. He scowled and swatted Mantis to the side, sending the small insect flying at least ten feet. Monkey leapt at him next, his fists ready to strike. The boa dodged easily and swatted Monkey's chest with his tail, sending the primate onto the solid cement face-first. Crane then dove at him from the air and delivered a strike to the reptile's head, fazing the boa for a split second before another strike was delivered to the snake. This time, the snake reacted faster and swatted Crane's wing , a large crack then riniging through the air as Crane fell to the ground. I scowled at the snake when I saw that the aviary's wing was bent at an odd angle.

"Now where were we?", the snake hissed, his orange eyes held in a malicious glare.

I returned the glare, but before another chase broke out, Po and Shifu arrived. Shifu leapt at the snake, whacking him repeatedly with the staff Master Oogway had given him so fast that the snake had no time to retaliate. Shifu then kicked the reptile, but the snake wrapped his tail around Shifu's ankle faster than I could blink, then slammed the Grand Master onto the ground. Shifu weakly tried to lift himself up, then muttered, "Heng...", then flopped back onto the ground, unconcious.

"Get ready to feel the THUNDA!", I suddenly heard Po yell, but was then immediately struck down by the boa.

"Hey Wormo, can we get back to ME now?", I asked tauntingly.

The snake turned towards me, a flare of anger in his eyes, which were narrowed in annoyance. Then he chuckled evily.

"Assss you wish, foolish child.", he hissed through bared fangs, then got ready to fight.

_I'm SO going to regret this_, I thought, getting into what I hoped looked like a real enough fighting stance.

I watched Heng, which I figured was his name, very carefully. Suddenly, his thick tail came in contact with my jaw, and I fell to the ground with a large thud. I then quickly leapt back up and got into my fake fighting stance again. I concentrated on the boa once more, but obviously not close enough. I felt more whacks from the snake's scaly tail in my side, my stomach, my chin, my arm, and my ankle. I fell to the ground, weakness and exhaustion flooding my senses.

Heng chuckled, then hissed, "Do you admit defeat, child?"

"Yeah right. I'm not getting beaten by an oversized worm.", I said tauntingly.

Heng scowled at me and flicked his tongue as I stood back up. He coiled up, preparing to strike at any given moment. That's when I came up with my brilliant plan.

_The scene then changed around me. Instead of stone buildings and the large snake, I saw an animated wooden yin and yang wall with scratches here and there. An animated banana appeared, and I sliced at it. It split in half and fell out of my sight. Two more animated fruits appeared, and I sliced the fruit to the left, then the other. I hesitated as an animated bomb appeared. The routine continued where I would slice fruit after fruit and avoid slicing animated bombs. When I was at an imaginary score of 299, I imagined pausing the game. The scene changed back to the Valley of Peace and a now battered and exhausted boa constrictor._

"Ready to finally admit defeat, Heng?", I asked tauntingly.

"NEVER!", Heng hissed angrily.

_The scene then changed back to the game, and an animated pineapple appeared. I grasped it as fast as I could, the scene then changing to a fear-stricken Heng, whose throat was now grasped tightly in my paw._

"Pleassssse don't hurt me...", the snake rasped.

"Then tell me why you tried to kill me.", I asked calmy, tightening my grip on his throat.

"Obeying...ORDERSSSSSSS...", Heng gasped.

"Well then tell your boss that he's a jerkface.", I said, then throwing him to the ground. "Now get out of here!"

Heng turned slowly and slithered away, gasping for breath. I watched him until he was out of my sight. I suddenly felt a presence beside me, and I turned to see Tigress.

"You're an impressive fighter for someone as young as you are.", Tigress said.

I smiled broadly, a fireworks celebration going off in my mind.

"What style even WAS that? I don't think I've ever heard of a technique where you fight like that.", Viper asked, slithering over.

"Ummmm...I call it Fruit Ninja style.", I answered with a small smile on my face.

Alright, that concludes Chapter 2! Please leave a review! :D :D :D Ha I just realized that rhymes. LOL!


	3. Questions and Answers

_**Alright, third chapter peoples! Hope you like it! :D :D :D**_

**Chapter 3: Questions and Answers**

_My POV_

"AWESOME! Can you teach me that? PWEASE?!", I heard a familiar voice beg.

I turned to Po with a sly smile on my face as an idea popped into my mind, then said, "Alright, but first, you have to pass the initiation."

"GOT IT! No challenge is hard enough for the Dragon Warrior!", Po said.

"Alright then, imitate Tigress.", I said.

Both Po and Tigress immediately froze in their tracks, their eyes wide. I suddenly felt a sensation on my right shoulder, and I turned to see Mantis.

"DON'T make him do that. NOTHING will EVER erase those images from your mind, no matter HOW hard you try.", Mantis whispered.

"Point taken.", I whispered back, then announced, "Nevermind, all you have to do is hold your breath for 30 seconds."

"THANK YOU!", Po yelled, then took in an enormous breath.

Finally, he fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"How...many...seconds...was...that?", Po gasped.

"Five. Apparently there IS a challenge IMPOSSIBLE for the Dragon Warrior.", I teased with a small smirk on my face.

Po groaned and flopped his face onto the cement road. As he kept groaning, I heard a small sound, and I turned to see Shifu struggling to stand up, using his staff for support.

"W-where's heng?", Shifu asked.

Tigress opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Po, who began to ramble on about the showdown that had occurred just minutes before.

"That girl over there was all like, WA-POW WA-POW WA-POW," Po said while making chopping motions and pointing at me when he was referring to me, "And the snake dude couldn't land ANYTHING on her, and he slithered away, GASPING for breath!", Po said, pointing to me once again when he referred to me.

I stood where I was shyly as Shifu's gaze seemed to blaze from my recently acquired fur.

"Really?", Shifu asked in an interested way.

"Yeah, she used a fighting technique called Fruit Ninja Style. Her paws were like LIGHTNING! All I saw were orange blurs where her arms should have been!", Po exclaimed excitedly.

Shifu raised a questioning eyebrow at me, but instead of questioning me about the name for the 'technique' I had used, he asked, "Would you mind giving me a demonstration?"

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...Sure, I guess.", I replied, then got into the fake stance I had used earlier_._

_The scene changed to the imaginary game of Fruit Ninja once again, and I sliced a fruit as it flew up into sight. I focused as best as I could on all the fruits as the game increased in speed and difficulty, but I never faltered, even considering the obstacles. After all, I had played that game A LOT back at my house. Once I reached an imaginary score of 158, I imagined to pause the game, and the scene changed back to the masters of the Jade Palace, who were staring at me with interest._

I noticed that Shifu was looking at me with interest as well, but a different kind of interest than the others.

"Impressive.", Shifu commented.

"Uh...thanks.", I said shyly.

"I hope that you do not mind me asking, but what is your name?"

I jumped slightly from the question, then started to scavenge my mind for any name ideas. The name Aidyl popped into my mind, but I knew that he would think of it as suspicious. Another, more fitting name popped into my mind. The name brought back bad memories, but I knew it would work the best, so I answered, "Jade."

Shifu looked at me suspiciously, but not in a hostile way. I criticized myself for taking too long to figure out a name.

"How long have you been studying the technique you had used?", Shifu asked curiously.

"5-6 months, maybe even more. I don't know a definite answer, I lose track of time easily.", I answered, wondering why he was asking me strange questions.

"And where do you happen to be from? I have never seen attire such as the kind you are wearing.", Shifu asked, glancing at my Angry Birds shirt and jeans that were ripped at the knees.

"Why do you need to know?", I asked, making sure my tone wasn't hostile.

Shifu narrowed his eyes, but not in a hostile way. I knew that he had been asking me those questions for a reason, but I didn't know why.

Suddenly, I heard a loud growl, and I turned to Po, who I knew must've been the source of the sound.

"Man, I'm STARVING! Who votes that we head back to the palace?", Po asked.

"Didn't you eat some noodles like, 15 minutes ago?", I asked curiously.

"Yeah, and that's too long. Let's head back to the palace!", Po exclaimed, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Excellent idea. Jade, would you like to join us?", Shifu asked, making me stiffen slightly with surprise.

Everyone else seemed to be surprisedf as well, widening their eyes with slight shock.

"Well yeah, I guess, but...why?", I asked.

"Well, you were definitely very courageous to have stood up to Heng, which in my eyes is an act of heroism, so it is only right that you are rewarded for your actions.", Shifu answered.

I gave him a suspicious look, knowing that he was hiding something. I might've been young, but I wasn't clueless. Apparently, Tigress was thinking the same thing as she gave her adoptive father a suspicious glance as well.

"I see.", I said, staring at him suspiciously, but not enough to where he would notice.

"Um, are we gonna head to the palace soon...?", Po asked awkwardly.

"Yes, of course.", Shifu said, turning towards the path to the Jade Palace and starting to walk.

I followed Tigress as she started to follow Crane, and I whispered to her, "You noticed that too, right?"

"What do you mean?", Tigress asked silently.

"Didn't you notice that Shifu was acting kinda...weird?", I asked her silently.

Tigress was silent for a moment, but then she replied, "Yes, he is acting strange."

I glanced at Shifu once again, continuing to follow the protectors of the Valley of Peace towards the mountain topped by the grand building that I knew was the Jade Palace...

_**Alright, sorry it was short, but I wanted to post a new chapter as soon as possible. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**_

_**TOBUSCUS FOREVER! :D :D :D :D**_

_(I am officially going to put a sign off at the end of my Author's Note at the end of the chapter. :) )_


	4. New Arrival (WOOHOO!)

_**Alright, this is the fourth chapter, peeps! Hope you like it!**_

I smiled with delight as the smell of noodles wafted into my nose. Po set down each bowl of noodles one by one, and by the time Po sat down, I was drooling crazily.

"Alright everyone, dig in!", Po exclaimed.

The others ate their noodles slowly, but I just simply picked up the bowl and started to slurp up noodles and broth like a wild animal, which I mostly was now. A few seconds later, I put down the bowl to see the stares of everyone around me. I looked around awkwardly, and suddenly, I burped extremely loud.

"I have a feeling that you and Po would get along well.", Mantis said.

"Why do you say that?", I asked, suppressing my urge to comment that I wasn't as childish as him.

"You two are both kids: either mentally or physically.", Mantis answered, which earned him a scowl from Po.

I grinned slightly at Mantis's joke, showing my teeth in doing so.

"What's that?", Crane asked.

"What's what?", I asked.

"On your teeth.", Crane replied.

I was dumbstruck for a moment, but then I remembered my braces.

"Uuuuuuhhhh...", I said, groping for an answer to Crane's question.

"So Jade, is Fruit Ninja Style complex, or is it easy to learn?", Tigress asked, changing the subject.

I felt relief wash over me at the change in the topic, then answered, "It's not too hard, but of course I've played- I mean, practiced the style for a while now. It gets easier as you go, but it was a bit difficult to learn at first.

Tigress nodded understandingly, and for a couple minutes, not a word was spoken. Suddenly, Viper decided to speak.

"So Jade, what are some hobbies of yours?", the snake asked, attempting to break the awkward silence.

I thought for a moment, thinking about the things I did back at home. I realized that these activities filled most of my schedule: TV, playing on my phone, school, Youtube, and just sitting around doing nothing.

Sheesh, I need to get a life, I thought.

I then remembered some other hobbies I enjoyed. I didn't like them as much as some of my main hobbies, but they would do, so I replied, "Swimming, drawing, hanging out with friends, ya know, stuff like that."

Viper nodded acknowledgingly and asked, "What are some of your favortie things?"

I knew that she was most likely asking me these things to try to help me feel less awkward, but I honestly found it annoying. I didn't want to be rude though, so I replied, "Well, some cool things I like are dragons, swords, yin and yang stuff, and clever or random comedy."

Viper stared at me curiously, most likely wondering about why I had such unique interests.

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?", Po asked.

I mentally groaned, regretting my comment about liking comedy. I didn't want to make Po possibly feel bad though, so I said, "Suuuurrreee..."

"Knock-knock.", Po said.

This time I groaned out loud. Knock-knock jokes were the worst jokes in the history of EVER! But I asked anyways, "Who's there?"

"Ach."

I already knew how the joke was going to end, but I asked, "Ach who?"

"Bless you!", Po said, ending the joke.

I slapped my face with my paw and slowly dragged it down my face in annoyance.

"Oh, and there's another one I know-"

"I think she's heard enough jokes, Po.", Monkey said, interrupting him.

"But I only said one...", Po pointed out.

"Exactly.", Mantis said.

I smiled and covered my mouth a bit, knowing that my teeth were most likely showing.

"WHAT?! You thought that was funny, but you didn't think that my joke was good?", Po complained when he noticed my reaction to Mantis's comment.

"I'm pretty sure that nobody likes knock-knock jokes anymore, and those people include me.", I said.

"So...does that mean I'm the only one who likes knock-knock jokes?", Po asked.

Everyone including me stared at him.

"Point taken.", Po said, slumping in his chair.

Viper looked over at him sympathetically, then leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Who wants to see if I can beat my record at stuffing dumplings in my mouth?", Po asked.

Everyone nodded and said, 'sure' half-heartedly, except for me.

"I have a better idea.", I said, standing up with a sly smile on my face.

Everyone turned to face me with a curious look on their face.

"How about we have a competition?", I asked, which made Mantis say, "O-HO-HO!"

"Hmmmm...make it into a bet and I'll accept your challenge.", Po said.

"Deal. If I win, you have to eat nothing but tofu for two weeks-"

"Haha, you better win Po!", Monkey commented.

"Hmmmmm...if I win, you'll have to do 100 PERFECT pushups in 3 minutes every day for a week.", Po said.

My stomach dropped. I could only do 20 pushups in 2 minutes the wrong way, but I couldn't even do ONE perfectly.

"Deal.", I squeaked.

Crane placed a bowl filled with 30 dumplings on each side of the table, one in front of me, and one in front of Po.

"You're going to regret this soon.", Mantis whispered.

"Well gee, thanks for the support.", I replied sarcastically.

"Alright, I wanna see how this face-stuffing competition ends!", Monkey said.

Po immediately stuffed 5 in his mouth with ease, causing oil to drip down the sides of his mouth. I was lucky that I didn't have any dumplings in my mouth yet, or I would've gagged them back into the bowl. I started to carefully place dumplings in my mouth one by one, shifting them to different places in my mouth to make room for others. I finally put the last dumpling in my mouth 5 minutes later, and my cheeks were hurting like crazy. I suddenly saw a chunk of a dumpling at the bottom of the bowl, and I grabbed it.

"NUUUUUUU!", Po yelled, lunging towards me.

I hopped backwards and put the dumpling chunk in my mouth, then raised a fist in victory.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!", Crane exclaimed.

"Tu weesh uff tuff fur ru.", I said, failing to say, 'two weeks of tofu for you.'

Apparently Po actually understood me, because he groaned and banged his head onto the surface of the table in defeat.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to see Shifu standing in the doorway, who now had a shocked expression on his face.

"Urrrr...hr.", I said, hoping that he would know that I said 'hi'.

Shifu opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him by saying, "Pleash dun ash."

Shifu closed his mouth, showing that he had understood what I had said.

"They had a...competition.", Crane said.

There was an awkwardly silent moment for a few seconds, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tigress started to stand up, but I said, "Ull ge' i'"

I walked out of the kitchen and walked to the door, then opened it to see a white tiger about my age but a bit taller than me standing in the doorway.

"Uuuuuhhh...", she said.

"Oh. Sorry.", I said, then spat out all the dumplings in my mouth on the ground.

I looked back at her to see that she was staring at me curiously. I noticed that her eyes were a grayish-green hue.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?,_ I thought.

"Do I know you?", the white tiger asked.

"Uh, I don't think-"

I silenced myself when I saw her clothes. They were AMERICAN clothes. And there was only one person I knew that wore t-shirts from charity events, gift shops, and clothing stores that weren't popular. I then smiled broadly, showing my braces. The white tiger's eyes widened.

"No way...LYDIA!", she exclaimed.

"LARRISSA!", I exclaimed back.

_**Yup. New arrival. :D So anyways, I hoped that you liked this chapter! SIGN OFF!**_

**YEEAAAAUUUUUUHHH!**


	5. The Big Reveals

_**Alright, here's the 5th chapter! Hope all you people like it! :D :D :D**_

"Who's that?"

"AH!", I exclaimed, spinning around to see Shifu.

"Oh, uh, this is my friend...uuuuuhhhh...", I said, prolonging it when I couldn't think of a fake name for my best friend.

"Larrissa.", Shifu finished, conforming my suspicion that he had watched the entire encounter.

"Yeah...her name is Larrissa.", I said.

"You seem to wear similar clothes.", Shifu pointed out.

"Yyyyyup.", I said.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but where can I find food?", Larrissa asked.

Shifu pointed towards the kitchen, and Larrissa started to rush towards it.

"NOT NOW!", Shifu said sternly, which made Larrissa stop immediately.

Larrissa groaned and sluggishly walked over to where I was and stood beside me.

Po poked his head out of the doorway to the kitchen and asked, "Uh, Master Shifu, something happened to Mantis involving a dumpling, so uh, could you..."

"Not at the moment. Tell everyone to meet in The Sacred Hall of Warriors. See to it that there are no delays.", Shifu answered.

"Got it.", Po said, ducking back into the kitchen.

"You two, follow me.", Shifu said, turning and starting to walk.

As we walked behind Shifu, Larrissa quietly asked, "So, are we in Kung Fu Panda or something?"

"Yup.", I answered.

"This is just be a dream, I know it is.", Larrissa muttered.

"Trust me, I found out the hard way that this isn't.", I said.

Larrissa stared at me curiously, then Shifu opened the doors to The Sacred Hall of Warriors. I was currently doing my best not to geek out at the sight of the sacred weaponry.

"So cool...", I said, marveling at The Sword of Heroes, which was probably my favorite of all the weapons in the building.

"Agreed.", Larrissa said.

We stopped when we were in front of the pool of water that I recognized from the first movie and stood there awkwardly. About 30 seconds later, which to me felt like a decade, the Five and Po arrived.

"What did you need us for, Master?", Tigress asked.

"I need to discuss important matters with you all. EXTREMELY important matters.", Shifu said.

He held his staff firmly, then tossed it into the air, kicking it to where the bottom was aimed for the back of the mouth of the golden dragon on the ceiling. The bottom of the staff came in contact with the designated target, then the staff started to fall down. Shifu leapt up and caught his staff, then landed on the other side of the pool of water.

"For an old dude, he's pretty freakin' awesome.", Larrissa whispered to me. I nodded in response.

Suddenly, the golden dragon unattached from the roof and swung to the side like a hinged door. I glanced behind me at the Jade Palace students, who had a look of genuine shock on their faces. Even Tigress seemed shocked. Suddenly, a platform attached to a lowering device descended from the ceiling. Shifu motioned for Larrissa and I to step forward, so we did. As the platform halted in front of where we were standing, I noticed a box on it. I glanced at Larrissa, who glanced at me in return. I reached for the lid and took it off. I looked inside and saw a scrool, so I reached into the box and pulled out the rolled out parchment. I unrolled the scroll, and as I did so, my eyes widened.

On the top left corner of what seemed to be a painting, there was a drawing of a small sun. On the opposite top corner, there was a small drawing of a moon. At the bottom left corner was the Chinese symbol for fire, and on the bottom right, the Chinese symbol for water. But the main thing that drew my attention were the figures featured in the artwork. On the left side, there was a South China Tiger with jade green eyes and fur the color of carrots that was striped with thick, black stripes that curved downward. The tiger was wearing a dark blue vest with silver trimmings and silk black pants. The tiger was in a fighting position that had a strong look to it, which would help with an aggressive first strike. On the right was a white tiger with thin, triangular black stripes and grayish-green eyes. They were wearing a crimson vest with black trimmings and black silk pants. They were in a fighting stance that was organized to where they would immediately be able to strike quickly and powerfully. In between the two tigers was a yin and yang symbol. Me and Larrissa stared in amazement at the two tigers.

"It's...it's US.", I managed to say.

"Indeed. Master Oogway painted this picture 62 years ago, five years after he created Kung Fu.", Shifu said.

"Why didn't you show me this earlier?", I asked.

"I wanted to be sure that my theory was correct, and that you were one of the tigers from the prophecy-"

"Prophecy?", I asked.

Shifu opened his mouth to explain, but was stopped by Tigress.

"Pardon the interruption, Master, but why have you never informed us of this until now?", Tigress asked.

"Simply because it wasn't a top priority, considering the fact that these two might not have arrived for centuries,", Shifu said, pointing at Me and Larrissa, "But since they have arrived sooner than I expected, it became an urgent matter to discuss."

"Wait, how come it's so important that we're here?", Larrissa asked.

"There is a prophecy: When Night rises, Sun and Moon will bring peace and balance to China.", Shifu said.

"Why do prophecies ALWAYS have to make no sense?", Larrissa asked.

"Wait a minute. You used Night, Sun, and Moon as...names, not things.", I pointed out.

"Yes. I believe that Night is supposed to represent an evil force, either spiritual or military-wise. That is why it is such an urgent matter that you two have arrived.", Shifu said.

"THAT'S WHY THE SNAKE DUDE IS AFTER ME!", I exclaimed, realizing that he must've been working for the mysterious villain mentioned in the prophecy.

"Yes, that was most likely the reason, which leads me to wonder how his master had gotten news of you so quickly.", Shifu said.

"Maybe the dude's a stalker.", Larrissa joked.

Shifu, however, was not amused. "This is not a joke! Innocent lives could be at stake!", he scolded.

"Jeez, so serious...", Larrissa muttered.

"Wait, so what did the prophecy mean when it mentioned Sun and Moon?", I asked.

"Yeah, what did it mean?", Larrissa asked.

"It was referring to the legendary Sun and Moon Warriors. Legend says that they were from a far land and are the most powerful warriors in the world, and are balanced in such harmony that when they are fighting together, their technique flows into one, powerful attack.", Shifu said.

Me and Larrissa stood there, awestruck.

"AWESOME!", Me and Larrissa exclaimed.

"Wait, what does the prophecy have to do with us?", Larrissa asked.

Shifu sighed and asked, "You still don't understand?"

"Basically.", I said, Larrissa nodding in agreement.

"Look at the painting again.", Shifu said.

I did as he told me to, inspecting the painting. Larrissa peered over my shoulder to investigate it as well. The sun and moon drawings on each of the top corners seemed to stand out even more than they had at first. Me and Larrissa gasped at the same time, realizing what Shifu had been trying to tell us.

"WE'RE the Sun and Moon Warriors...", Me and Larrissa said at the same time.

_**Alright, that concludes the fifth chapter! Pretty big stuff, huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and PLEASE review!**_

**ALGEBRAIC! -Adventure Time quote**


	6. Meet the Villains

_**Alright, here's the 6th chapter, AKA, THE VILLAIN CHAPTER! And trust me, this villain is pretty freakin' awesome! :D BTW, there won't really be any POV, it'll just be a 3rd person thing.**_

Heng slithered cautiously towards the large chamber that belonged to his master, Ye. There was a pit in his stomach that was sinking deeper and deeper as he came closer to the chamber, fearing the worst. When he finally arrived at two large, iron doors, he took a few seconds to regain his composure, then opened the doors and slithered in. He saw ye staring down at what Heng knew was her beloved pool of enchanted water.

"You wished to see me, Master Ye?", Heng asked with a false seriousness in his voice that disguised his anxiety.

The strangely large black komodo dragon turned to face him, her deep crimson eyes seeming to stare daggers into his own fiery orange eyes.

"Yes, I was curious as to why the Sun Warrior has not been brought here and bound in SHACKLES!", Ye said, showing that she was frustrated.

Heng opened his mouth to tell her why without angering her any more than she already was, but closed it when nothing came to mind.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a reptile. I honored you with the task of capturing the Sun Warrior, and yet you failed MISERABLY!", Ye hissed angrily.

Heng winced at her comments, restraining his instinct to attack due to her insult. Suddenly, Heng saw that the water behind Ye was glowing.

"Master Ye, the enchanted water...", Heng said.

Ye turned to the pool of water and uttered a single, powerful word. The liquid rippled and showed an image. There were two tigers, one a South China Tiger, the other a White Tiger. They were staring at a scroll wide-eyed, looking like they were about to pass out. Ye cursed under her breath.

_We're running out of time_, she thought.

"Send a message to Zhao that we are running out of time. The Orb of Shadows must be found before the Sun Warrior and Moon Warrior become too powerful.", Ye commanded.

"Yes, Master Ye.", Heng said, relieved that the conversation had changed to a different topic.

"And don't think that I'm done with you yet! There WILL be consequences, and they WILL be painful to a high extent!", Ye warned, sending shivers down Heng's spine.

As Heng slithered out of the room, Ye pulled out a box on a shelf, desperately hoping that she would finally notice a clue as to the whereabouts of the Orb of Shadows. She pulled 4 scrolls out of the box and opened them all, setting them all out along the long, metal table behind her. Her eyes scanned each of the scrolls, searching for any hint at all. She stopped when she saw that the corner of an image on one of the scrolls was slightly peeled back, revealing part of a symbol. Ye's eyes narrowed.

_Was that fold there before?,_ she thought.

She peeled back the corner of the fold as carefully as she could, and her eyes widened at the image that was revealed.

_Perfect_, Ye thought, grinning evily.

In front of her was an outdated map of China that had a very ancient appearance. In the northern part of the image of China was a red X. Ye pulled out a more recent map of China from a low shelf and rolled it out to compare the two maps. She scowled when she realized that the location of the Orb was now in the southern part of Mongolia, making the relic thousands of miles away.

"HENG!", she yelled, causing the boa constrictor to arrive 5 seconds later.

"Yes, Master?", he asked.

"There's been a breakthrough in the search. Instead, send these maps to Zhao along with a message telling them that the red X is where the Orb is located. We now have the upper hand...", Ye said, handing him the two maps.

"Yes, Master Ye.", Heng said, slithering off.

_Revenge will be sweet...,_ Ye thought, chuckling evily.

_**Alright, that concludes the villain chapter! Sorry it was so short, but hope you liked it! If you're not convinced that Ye is awesome just yet, then just stay tuned, and later on, you WILL be convinced! :D**_

**SKADOOSH!**


	7. Sparring and Teachers

_**Alright, here's Chapter 7! Finally... sorry for the long wait. I was kinda stumped on ideas for a while, so yeah. Anyways, BEHOLD, CHAPTER 7!**_

**My POV:**

Me and Larrissa stood there, completely shocked.

I decided to break the awkward silence, but I didn't even know how to describe how shocked I was, so I simply said, "Eep."

"What she said.", Larrissa said.

I kept looking at the scroll over and over again, blinking and pinching myself to make sure I was looking at the picture correctly.

"But...but...but...", I said.

"Is there a problem?", Shifu asked.

"Well yeah, for starters, Me and Larrissa don't mix well with excersising, and when we have to, we find a way to worm out of doing it.", I said.

"But you know Fruit Ninja Style, and from what I've seen, it's a very fast style that requires much energy.", Shifu said.

"Yeah, but the thing is...Fruit Ninja style is a game where we live that requires no energy whatsoever.", I said.

"But it was efficient.", Shifu said.

"Yeah, but it's not a real style, and trust me, if there had been more bad guys, I would be toast.", I said.

Shifu nodded.

"Speaking of that, where ARE you guys from?", Po asked.

"Yeah, I've kinda been wondering that too.", Monkey said.

"Well, we're from this place called The U.S.A. It's REALLY far from here.", I said.

"REALLY REALLY REALLY far.", Larrissa said.

"What's weird though is that I just woke up, and I was here.", I said.

"Same for me.", Larrissa said.

"Hmmmmm...you could have been summoned here while you were sleeping. Most likely by Oogway's spirit.", Shifu said.

"Wait, so wouldn't that make all of this a dream?", Larrissa asked.

"No, because in a dream, you can't feel this.", Shifu said, then jabbed Larrissa forcefully in the chest with his staff.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!", Larrissa asked angrily.

"It was for proof.", Shifu said.

I just barely heard Larrissa curse at him.

"I heard that.", Shifu said.

Larrissa only glared at him in return.

"So uh, what's your opinion on this whole situation?", I asked, trying to break the tension between the two.

Shifu was silent for a moment, then said, "Since you two are inexperienced in the ways of Kung Fu, the only solution would be-"

"To train us?", I interrupted.

"Precisely.", Shifu said.

"Is there like, a pretest or whatever?", I asked.

"Yes. Since Po has not trained for nearly as long as the Five and myself, you will spar against him.", Shifu said.

"But he's still AWESOME at Kung Fu!", I said.

"BUT he will also spar against you according to your level of skill. Correct?", Shifu asked, turning to Po.

"Yep.", Po answered.

"Ok, so what, tommorow or...", I said.

"Now.", Shifu said.

"NOW?!", Me, Larrissa, and Po yelled simultaneously.

"But Shifu, LOOK. OUT. SIDE.", I said.

"Would you rather spar at dawn?", Shifu asked.

"Of course not!", I said.

"Then follow me.", Shifu said.

* * *

"Ok, so...who's going first?", I asked.

We were now in the Jade Palace courtyard, awaiting instructions from Master Shifu.

Shifu was silent for a moment, then said, "You."

_Of course I got picked first_, I thought.

I faced Po and got into a stance that might've possibly looked real enough. Surprisingly, the stance felt natural. I looked around at the Five and Shifu, who were watching me with interest. Larrissa was watching me too. Even though I knew Po would go easy on me, it felt like there were butterflies in my stomach, and my heart was beating rapidly.

"Begin.", Shifu said.

Po threw a slightly soft punch at me, but I caught it and sharply twisted his arm. He leapt back slightly, looking mildly surprised. I was surprised by the fact that living with a little sister had taught me something. Po tried to kick me, but I lifted my shin and blocked the blow. He threw another punch at me, this one being harder and faster, but I ducked, then leapt back as he retracted his fist. Po tried to kick my knee, but I caught his foot and pushed him away with surprising strength. He looked surprised again, but then he slightly smiled. I knew he was up to something, but before I could figure it out, he came at me with a raised fist. I blocked the blow, but then he kicked my side, sending me off balance and to the ground.

"Good. You did better than I expected.", Shifu said.

Larrissa switched places with me and got into a stance as I had done, but in a position that looked more natural for her.

"Begin.", Shifu said once again.

Po threw a slightly harder punch than he had done with me at Larrissa, but Larrissa blocked it and kicked him in the knee in a matter of 4 seconds. He tried to kick her quickly in the side, but she kicked away his foot and forcefully stepped on it. While he was distracted, she got behind him and put pressure on the base of his neck, making him tense up and bend his head backwards. I smirked, remembering that move from back home. Larrissa then kicked him in the leg, but he regained his guard and spun around. He threw a hard blow at her, but Larrissa wasn't concentrating, and Po ended up landing a hard blow to her face.

"Sorry! So sorry! So-"

Po was immediately silenced when Larrissa retaliated with an even harder blow than the one Po had dealt her. He was sent staggering.

"Enough! That will be all!", Shifu said.

As Larrissa came closer, I saw that her nose was bleeding. Apparently the blow had been harder than I thought. As I saw Po, Larrissa's injury looked minor. His nose was bleeding extremely, and I almosty thought that he would die from nosebleed.

"I have assessed your fighting technique that you have used, and it is clear what style each of you will be taught. Larrissa, your stance and the way you fought was similar to that of Mantis's fighting style, so he will teach you all that he knows. Jade, you-"

"Jade? What are you talking about? Her name's Lydia.", Larrissa said.

"I, uh, used a more realistic name.", I said.

"Well, to match things up, what nickname should I get?", Larrissa asked.

I thought for a moment, then asked, "How about Dusk?"

"Dusk...sounds good.", Larrissa said.

"As I was saying, Jade, your stance seemed to suit you well, and the stance and defensive moves you used were similar to the style that I chose for you.", Shifu said.

My mind was racing, wondering who I would be taught by, and also hoping that my teacher wouldn't be Po.

"Jade, your teacher will be Tigress."

_**Alright, so, that wraps up Chapter 7. Hope all you people liked it, and stay tuned!**_

_Signoff:_

**MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where watches don't exist:**

**"What's the time?"**

**"Time for you to get a watch."**

**"What the hell's a watch?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW!"**

**-excerpt from Meanwhile by Tomska**


	8. Brutal Training

_**Alright, here's Chapter 8! Fast, huh? I can't believe I finished it so soon! Anyways, please leave a review, and here it is!**_

**My POV:**

A loud 'DONG!' rang through the air, disrupting the peaceful morning. My eyes snapped open, and I reached for a pillow to cover my face, but my paws only grasped cool air.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!", I groaned, rolling over and curling up into a ball.

I laid there for a couple minutes, and I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door creak.

"Get up.", a slightly deep female voice said. I knew it was Tigress.

I moaned and rolled over onto my other side, refusing to get up.

"Get UP.", Tigress said sternly.

I ignored her and stayed on the mat bed. I heard footsteps approaching me, and suddenly, I felt a strong tug on my ankle. I winced as I fell onto the wood floor. I stayed where I was though, finding the floor strangely comfortable. Suddenly, I felt myself being dragged across the floor, being tugged along by my tail.

"Nooooo...", I protested weakly, yawning shortly afterwards.

A couple minutes later, the dragging stopped, and I laid where I was, still not wanting to fully wake up. I did my best to look up, and as I did, Larrissa...or Dusk...or whatever she wanted to be called now, collapsed to the ground next to me, fast asleep.

I heard a loud sigh, then someone who I knew was Po asked, "Are they even alive?"

"Nope...we're dead...", I said weakly.

I heard Shifu mutter something inaudible to me, then I was forcefully yanked to my feet. Me and...Dusk...both moaned as light came into contact with our eyes.

"The light...it...BURNS...", I moaned.

"Come on...it's like...really early...", Larrissa/ Dusk moaned.

"Shifu, you do have to admit...don't you think 5 AM is a LITTLE too early for them to wake up?", Viper asked.

"5 AM?", I squeaked. It was THAT early?

Shifu sighed, then said, "Very well. But be ready to wake up in 3 hours."

"THANK YOU!", I yelled, falling to my knees and laying on the ground.

"What she said...", Larrissa/ Dusk said, falling to the ground as I had done.

* * *

I woke up back in the room I had been given. I was wondering how I had gotten back in there when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I groggily sat up and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me. May I come in?", Viper's voice asked.

"Sure.", I said.

The door opened, and Viper slithered in. I raised an eyebrow when I saw that she had clothes with her.

"I bought these from a shop down in the Valley to, you know, help you blend in. I hope you like them.", she said.

As she slithered out of the room, I laid out the clothing on the mat bed. On the left was a dark blue vest similar to Tigress's, but without a pattern and instead of black trimmings, they were silver. I looked over to the right, where a pair of black, baggy silk pants laid.

_Not too bad_, I thought.

I changed into the outfit and walked into the kitchen. I saw Po over by the counter, clearly cooking something, while Monkey, Crane, and Larrissa/ Dusk sat at the table. I sat down next to Larrissa/ Dusk, who I noticed had a vest more like Tigress's than mine, but without the pattern. She also wore the same pants that I was.

"So...what do we call each other now?", I asked her.

"I dunno.", she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

I was silent for a moment, then I asked, "Is it cool if I call you Dusk?"

"Sure.", she answered.

A moment passed, then Dusk asked, "Can I call you Jade even though the Jade back home was a total-uuuhhh...jerk?"

I knew that she was about ready to say something much worse, but of course, I would've done so as well.

"Sure.", I said.

"Alright, hope you guys like Sticky Dumplings!", Po said, setting a bowl of dumplings in front of us. He handed us chopsticks, then said, "Dig in!"

I tried to figure out how to use the chopsticks, but I kept dropping them again and again, not being able to grip them correctly.

"Screw this...", I muttered, then put the chopsticks on the table and started to eat the dumplings by hand.

Monkey and Crane stared at me, and then looked over at Dusk, who was starting to eat the dumplings by hand as well. Po put another bowl of sticky dumplings on the table and sat down. He was about to eat one when I asked, "Remember the bet?"

Po glared at me, and Monkey laughed and said, "So close!"

Po slid the bowl away from him and sluggishly walked out of the kitchen, dragging his feet.

"Oh yeah, you guys might want to get to the Training Hall soon. Tigress and Mantis are waiting for you.", Crane said.

Me and Dusk ate the rest of the dumplings, then we rushed to the Training Hall. Once we were in the Training Hall, we walked up to the member of the Five that were now our mentors. Tigress was staring at me intently, as if she was looking right into my soul. I had to use all my willpower to repress a nervous gulp. Mantis directed Dusk to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, while I was directed to the Jade Tortoise.

"So what am I supposed to do?", I asked.

"I want you to walk along the rim of the Jade Tortoise without falling of or losing balance even slightly. Once you have walked the entire circumfrence of it, I want you to practice a few kicks and punches while balancing on the rim.", Tigress instructed, demonstrating a few moves.

"Ok.", I said.

I got onto the Jade Tortoise and immediately found it to be harder than I thought it would be to balance. I tried to do what Tigress had instructed, but after 2 seconds of walking, I would fall either into the Jade Tortoise, or onto the concrete floor. With every step I took, the bowl would shift, causing me to lose focus, and in doing so, falling off the edge. It went on like that for what seemed like a jillion years, and by the time 12 o' clock rolled around, I was about to explode with annoyance. I was sore all over, and I knew that I would acquire bruises later on. I walked over to Dusk, who was walking away from Mantis. I noticed a few scratches on her arms, but other than that, she was perfectly fine.

"What did you have to do?", I asked.

"The Gauntlet thing-what the heck happened to you?", Dusk asked.

"The Jade Tortoise happened.", I said bluntly, not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"Jeez...", Dusk said.

"I'll explain more later.", I said.

There was a silent moment in which I was brimming with annoyance. Did Tigress seriously think I could master the Jade Tortoise challenges in one day? It would take FOREVER for me to even get CLOSE to walking the entire rim of the Jade Tortoise, and I did NOT feel like getting any broken bones. In fact, I was lucky that I didn't break anything TODAY.

I feared what she had in store for tommorow.

_**Alright, that's the end of the chapter! Kinda short, but hope it was good! Please leave a review! Anyways, SIGNOFF:**_

**DRAGONS RULE!**


	9. Awkward also there's Ironwood Trees

Ok, new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with other stories, and I've been having writer's block lately, so yeah...anyways, here it is!

I woke up to the sound of the gong being struck once agaIn, the loud echo ringing throughout the palace grounds. I winced as I felt a dull throbbing pain all over my body, then sighed as I remembered the previous day. I groaned, then I realized that the gong was meant for the Five and Po. I smiled slightly, relieved that I would be able to wake up later, then fell asleep.

I woke up to another strike to the gong, signaling that it was time for Dusk and I to start training. I yawned and sat up, stretching a bit before I groggily stood up and walked out of my room. I entered the kitchen and sat down, still not fully awake. I looked around and saw that there were two bowls of dumplings on the counter, so I grabbed one of the bowls and sat back down. After eating two dumplings, I saw Dusk groggily walk into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and laid her face on the wooden surface. I kept eating my dumplings, but once Dusk started to snore, I decided to intervene. A smile crept across my face when I got an idea. I exited the kitchen, then walked back into the kitchen with a bucket of water. I snuck over to Dusk, then dremched her with its contents.

"WHAT THE?!" Dusk asked, bolting upright and fully awake.

I started to laugh uncontrollably, and in when I stopped laughing, I said, "Sorry man, I just...I just couldn't resist."

Dusk punched me in the arm, which made me start to laugh all over again. Once I stopped laughing and Dusk had gotten over the fact that I had drenched her with water, we ate our breakfast and headed to the Training Hall. Once again, we split up and walked towards our mentors.

"So, what bone am I going to break today?" I asked, knowing that I would most likely have to attempt the Jade Tortoise walk AGAIN.

Tigress narrowed her eyes at me for a second, then she answered, "None. I want you to practice punches, blocks, and kicks on the Training Dummy, then-"

"You mean THAT?" I interrupted, pointing at the dummy with an uninterested tone.

"Yes." Tigress said.

"Oh come on, just look at that thing! It looks idiotic!" I protested.

"I don't mind what you practice on, as long as it's effective." Tigress said.

"What about a tree?" I asked, remembering that Tigress talked about punching ironwood trees in the second movie.

Tigress froze, and I almost regretted asking the question.

"I-it's just, I saw some trees here, and I just thought that it would, uh, help me train..." I said awkwardly, trying to clear the tension in the air.

Tigress cleared her throat, then replied, "Yes, that...that would work too."

I suddenly noticed that Tigress had a faraway look in her eyes, which meant that she was probably having a flashback or something. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, then asked, "Um... can I go practice on a tree outside, then...?"

"Yes, you may." Tigress said after a moment,

I hesitated for a moment, then walked off, but before I went outside, I looked back at Tigress. I didn't know why she'd have a flashback because of an ironwood tree, but I knew it was probably a Tigress thing. I walked out of the Training Hall, then realized that I had no idea where the ironwood trees were. I decided to search for Viper for directions to the trees, because I didn't feel like possibly encountering another awkward moment if I asked Po where the trees were.

I walked around the Jade Palace dormitory, then backtracked when I saw Viper out the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Viper?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Um... are there any trees here at the Jade Palace?"

Viper gave me a questioning look, then I said, "I...uh... thought that using some to train might be a good idea..."

"Um, there's some ironwood trees behind the Training Hall, so you can look there."

I slapped my face in irritation, considering the fact that I was just there, then replied, "Thanks, Viper."

"You're-"

That was all I heard before I hurried off, heading towards the Training Hall.

I came to a stop when I arrived at the grove of ironwood trees, straightening up to my full height. I stared around for a moment before I walked over to a tree and clenched my right paw into a fist. I hesitated for few seconds, then threw the hardest blow I could to the tree.

"OW! DEAR GOD!" I yelled in pain, which was followed by a few swear words.

I held my aching paw in the other paw, rubbing it and wincing. Even though my paw hurt like crazy, it still wasn't as bad as the Jade Tortoise. I winced some more, then without thinking, kicked the tree frustratedly.

"GUUUUUUURRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I yelled.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to see Dusk looking at me like I was crazy, and I could feel myself grow hot with embarrassment.

"Uuuuummmm...punching trees..." I said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"So...you're being racist to trees?"

"What? No!"

Alright, that concludes chapter 9! Not sure if it was a T ending or not, but, you know, whatever. This fanfic is mostly K+ anyways. Anyways, hope you liked it, and stay tuned!


	10. Nightmares and Not Thinking

Alright, new chapter! I hope you like it! :D Oh, and I REALLY reccomend reading the story Rising Sun by ZaynTiger. It's really interesting, and ZaynTiger updates pretty much every day! :D

_I screamed as I flew over the edge of the Jade Palace Mountain, scrabbling to grasp the rocky cliff. I managed to grab a handhold and keep myself up, but my paws were slowly slipping, and my small amount of strength didn't help either. One of my paws slipped, but I quickly grabbed the rocky surface again, digging my claws in for a stronger grip. I looked up to see a reptilian figure walk up to me and maliciously glare at me with dark, crimson eyes. _

_"So long, Sun Warrior."_

_My eyes widened as the figure pulled a sword from a scabbard tied around their waist. I growled in pain as she sliced my wrists with the blade. I used all of my willpower to hold as tight as I could to the cliff, despite the searing pain where I had been cut. The figure's eyes narrowed, and she sliced slower and deeper at my wrists again, and I screamed as the pain became worse. I suddenly felt my grip loosen, and I started to fall into the black abyss of the night..._

My eyes immediately snapped open, and I bolted upright, hyperventilating extremely fast. I slowed my breathing when I realized that it had only been a dream, and I smiled with relief. I looked over at Dusk, seeing if she had been disturbed by my sudden arousal, but she seemed to not to have noticed. I laid back down, then tried to go back to sleep. However, my eyes stayed wide open. I silently swore and stood up, walking out of the room as quietly as possible. I stepped outside and immediately felt a light breeze ruffle my fur, and I looked up into the sky at the stars. I walked over to The Sacred Peach Tree, and I leaned on it for support as I looked over the edge of the cliff. My eyes suddenly widened and I backed away from the edge.

_Well, I won't be able to stand out here for at least 2 weeks now, _I thought, then walked off to another area of the Jade Palace grounds.

I soon found myself at the grove of ironwood trees, and I suddenly noticed that there were dents in the bark of each tree. I sat down with my back to one of them, and I suddenly started to feel drowsy. I yawned, then tried to stand up, but my legs would not move. My eyes started to close, and I was soon asleep.

"Jade? JADE!"

"Huh? What?"

I looked up to see Dusk staring down at me with a curious look.

"Did you seriously sleep out here?"

"Yeah...I woke up in the middle of the night, and I came out here...I guess I ended up falling asleep." I replied.

"Well, you might wanna get to the Training Hall, cuz it's 9:30 right now..."

Once I had processed what she had said, I immediately stood up and rushed to the Training Hall. Once I burst through the doors, I saw Tigress with a stern expression on her face.

"You're late." Tigress said with a hard tone.

"Yeah, I didn't really sleep well..." I lied.

Tigress stared at me for a moment, then said, "You know the routine."

"Yup, bruises and pain first." I said, leaping onto the Jade Tortoise.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, I remembered the dream from the previous night. I couldn't help but wonder if it meant something, for I usually never had nightmares. The fact that it could've been a vision of the future suddenly dawned on me, and I immediately hoped it wasn't so. I remembered the figure's eyes too...they just naturally seemed evil. I wondered who the individual even was...maybe one of Heng's co-workers, or-

"Well done, Jade." Tigress said, snapping me back to reality.

"W-what are you-"

I suddenly realized what I had done while I had been thinking. Without even focusing, I had kept my balance and walked the entire circumfrence of the Jade Tortoise.

_That was it. I hadn't focused._

"How..."

"Because you weren't focusing, you didn't analyze how to complete the task, and in doing so, you didn't miscalculate and lose your balance." Tigress explained.

"That's so cool..." I said.

"Sometimes, the mind can get in the way of what you strive to accomplish."

"You sound like Shifu right now." I commented.

Tigress smiled slightly, and I leapt off of the Jade Tortoise.

"Back at home, I think my mind got in the way a lot, because I wouldn't really talk that much." I said.

"It helps to be smart though, because with intelligence comes strategy." Tigress said.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

There was a moment of silence, then Tigress said, "Now, I want you to try something."

"What is it?"

Tigress beckoned me to follow her, and I soon saw where she was leading me to. It was The Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

"Now, I want you to go through the gauntlet without thinking."

"How do I do that?"

"Clear your mind, and you can do it with ease." Tigress answered.

"Ok..." I said with a slight tinge of doubt.

I closed my eyes and took a breath in, then a breath out. I let my mind go blank, then I stepped into the course. My eyes then snapped open, and I kicked one of the wooden pillars. It's appendages started to spin. I quickly ducked, and the chain reaction started. Every one of the pillars began to spin, and as I moved through the course, I would kick and punch each one of the pillars. I ducked and did the same routine over and over, and after about a minute or so, I found myself out of the course. I stared back at the course in awe, then exclaimed, "That...WAS...AWESOME!"

Alright, that concludes chapter 10! Sorry if it was boring, but I hope you liked it! :D


	11. Training and Awesome Swords

Alright, chapter 11 peoples! Hope you like it! :D

For the next few days, I experimented with my new clear-my-mind technique, and I was improving very quickly. I was currently in the Training Hall, practicing punches, kicks, and blocks that Tigress had taught me while balancing on the Jade Tortoise. I leapt onto another side of the jade bowl and threw a hard punch at the air, then did a roundhouse kick and quickly regained my balance. I leapt to the other side again, but I miscalculated the jump, and my paws landed slightly on the edge. I wobbled, then fell into the bottom of it.

"Ow..." I muttered.

"Very good. You're a fast learner." Tigress said.

"Still haven't perfected my landing though." I said.

"You'll get it eventually, don't worry." Tigress said.

I smiled, then crawled back up onto the side of the bowl. I almost slipped back in because of my sweaty paws, though.

"I think you've had enough training for now. If you want, you can go down to the valley." Tigress said.

"Thanks.", I practically breathed, then walked over to Dusk.

"Dude, are you almost at a stopping point with training?" I asked.

Dusk threw a hard punch at the training dummy, then replied, "I dunno. I'll check."

She walked over to Mantis, and they shared a quick exchange before Dusk walked back over.

"Almost. I just have to practice a few more nerve techniques, and I'll be done."

"Well, meet me down in the Valley when you're done."

"Okay."

I walked out of the Training Hall and to the seemingly endless steps down the mountain. I sighed, then started to walk down them.

By the time I made it down to the Valley, I was shaking with exhaustion. I wished I could crawl through the streets, but of course, that would draw attention. So, I used all my willpower to walk, even though my legs felt like Jell-o. As I walked along, I noticed a sign that said, 'Weapon Shop: Swords, Katanas, Bow and Arrows, Ninja Stars, Spears, and more!' in Chinese letters. I did love swords, and for that matter, weapons in general, so I opened the door and walked inside.

A bell jingled as the door swung shut. There was a large black boar standing at the counter, snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly from the sight. I looked around at the weapons in the shop, but nothing was worth seeing. At least, not until my eyes caught view of a display case.

I walked slowly over to the display case, hearing a sudden jingle of the door as I looked in awe at the weapons held in the most secured area. My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened in pure awe.

There were two swords in the case: on the left, a silver sword with an obsidian crescent forged into the blade. It had curved hilt made of obsidian, as well as an iron handle. On the right was a gold sword with an amber symbol on the blade. I knew the symbol meant 'power'. It had a bronze, diamond shaped hilt and a copper handle with an amber gem at the bottom of it.

"Holy crap, those swords are AWESOME!" Dusk exclaimed from behind me.

"Those would be the perfect weapons for us!" I said

"Whaddya mean?" Dusk asked.

"Dude, there's an obsidian crecent moon carved into that sword, and it's silver. Plus, that one is gold, bronze, copper, and amber. Kinda like sun colors." I said.

"No, no, I've had enough dumplings..."

Me and Dusk whirled our head around to look at the boar, who was now snoring.

"No, go away!" the boar muttered, then continued to snore.

"Okay..." Dusk said.

The boar suddenly snorted, and his eyes snapped open. He looked around, then slightly jolted when he saw us.

"WOAH! Didn't your parents teach you to not sneak up on people?" he asked.

"Maybe we wouldn't have 'snuck up on you' if you weren't asleep when we walked right in here." Dusk said.

"Oh..." the boar said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Me and Dusk looked back at the swords and stared at them in awe. The boar obviously noticed our admiration of them, and he said, "That's Yueqiu huogen and Yangguang. Most powerful swords in the land, some say."

_Moon bane and Sunlight, _I thought.

"Wait, I thought that the Sword of Heroes was-"

"Pssh. That hunk of metal is nothing compared to them. Seriously, if you saw those swords work their magic on the battlefield, The Sword of Heroes wouldn't be worth looking at anymore."

Dusk slapped her cheeks and said, "Woah..."

I snickered at her ridiculous reaction, then said, "Well then how come the Jade Palace doesn't have these swords?"

The shop owner sighed. "I'm afraid the legend of these swords isn't as well known as that of the Sword of Heroes."

"It should be..." Dusk said.

We looked at the swords more before leaving the shop. I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

"Let's go to the Noodle Shop. It feels like my stomach is digesting itself." I said.

"Thank you, thank you for giving me that wonderful image." Dusk said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I replied. I loved replying that way to sarcasm.

I suddenly felt as if I was being watched, and I stopped. I turned around, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Dusk asked, stopping beside me.

I was silent for a moment, then shook my head. "Just my imagination."

After a moment of silence, I continued to walk on, and Dusk followed.

Ye's POV:

I faced the wooden dummies in the training area of my palace, the sword in my hand gleaming in the torchlight. My eyes were narrowed, focused on my target. I lunged forward and swung my katana, slicing off the head of a dummy. I sliced another of them in their wooden torso, then proceeded to slicing their head off as well. I stabbed another of them, sending splinters flying. I sliced the last dummy's arm off, then slid the sword into the scabbard on my belt. Once again, barely any of my energy had been used.

"Mistress Ye-"

"WHAT?" I asked.

I turned to see Zhao standing there, slightly startled by my outburst.

"You're lucky I just finished training, or you would've been decapitated, " I said, "Now, what news do you bear.

"Grave news, I'm afraid. We searched the location you spoke of, but did not find the-"

I yelled in richeous anger, pulling the sword from my side and throwing it at a target used for archery. It sunk directly in the middle. I felt my blood boiling.

"Mistress, please, calm yourself. We do not want another casualty because of your anger." Zhao said.

I turned to the tiger, then slowly relaxed. "Well...was there anything else? Another map?"

"Well, no. It seemed that it had already been found. But, we found this at the dig site." he answered, holding up a silk, emerald green fabric up for me to see. It had a gold symbol on it. I recognized it immediately.

"Of course..." I muttered.

Zhao looked at me curiously as I turned to him with an evil smile on my face.

"Zhao, round up the Alpha soldiers. We're going to the Jade Palace."

**Uh oh...**


	12. Waitwhat?

**Alright, new chapter! This is the final chapter BEFORE the epic villain chapter. This should be pretty cool. :D**

Almost three weeks had passed since Dusk and I had seen the awesome swords at the weapons shop, and I was quickly progressing in my training. I had almost mastered the Wooden Warriors, which was a surprise to Tigress, as well as Shifu. For some reason, I'm a really fast learner. I have no idea why...

I was in the Training Hall, gulping down water as if I hadn't had it in years. I swallowed the last of the water and took in a breath that sounded like a huge gasp. Dusk walked over to me and sat down, panting.

"Man, I can't believe we can survive this." I said.

"I know, right?" Dusk replied.

I set down the cup next to me, then Dusk grabbed it. She frowned when she saw that it was empty.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." I replied.

Dusk groaned and fell backwards, lying on her back. I just sat there, wishing that there was still water in the cup. I felt a wave of drowsiness fall over me, and I fell back as well.

I heard footsteps approaching us 2 minutes later, and I muttered, "3...2...ONNNEEE..."

"Jade, Dusk, get up." Tigress said calmly.

I groaned and reluctantly sat up, and Dusk did the same.

"Yes, Tigress?" I asked in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Shifu wishes to see how much you've learned.

"Ok." Dusk said.

"I wasn't finished. In order to see what each of you have learned, he wants you two to spar each other."

I did a double-take as I processed her last statement. My eyes widened.

"Not only is it a test of your strength, speed, and skill, but it is also a test of your willingness to fight in certain situations."

"Ummmmm..." I said uncertainly.

"Are you sure we should do this...?" Dusk asked.

"You would have to ask Shifu; I didn't make the decision." Tigress answered, then walked off.

"Well...this should be interesting...in a way..." I said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah." Dusk replied.

There was a moment of silence, then I said, "So, how many pressure point things have you learned now?"

"A lot, but I've only perfected like, four of them."

"Oh."

Another moment of silence.

"God, this is awkward." Dusk said.

I let out a small laugh at her statement. "No kidding."

"Seriously, I don't get why we have to fight each other because of how we fight in 'certain situations'. It's not like we'll ever have trouble fighting at one point." Dusk said.

"Besides, if we ever did, it wouldn't be anything like fighting each other." I said.

"Maybe Shifu thinks it's a test of our overall willingness or something." Dusk said.

"Probably." I said.

There was another moment of silence, then I said, "Oh yeah, have you-"

Shifu suddenly walked into the Training Hall, followed by Tigress and Mantis.

I sighed. "Alright, let's just get this over with."

A couple minutes later, Dusk and I were facing each other. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but not from anxiousness, but the fact that I would be fighting my best friend. Shifu explained the rules, which were basically to not seriously hurt each other, and that the first to stay on the ground for ten seconds loses.

"Begin." Shifu said.

Me and Dusk circled each other, and I wondered why she wasn't doing anything. I watched her with an unwavering concentration, and I suddenly remembered the story with Mantis in The Secrets of the Furious Five. I realized that she was most likely waiting for me to go, and then she would easily overtake me. I then smiled, and I lunged. She threw a fast punch at me, but I dodged it and kicked her in the side. She stumbled to the right, and barely regained her balance before she punched me in the face. I winced and threw a punch at her, but she caught it extremely fast and kicked me in the left leg. I gritted my teeth and tried to kick her, and when she dodged with her leg, I punched it. Hard. She swore, then punched me in the arm and nimbly leapt backward. I rubbed my arm, and she kicked me in the side. I fell to the ground, but I got back up as quickly as I had fallen. She punched me in the face before I could react, and I stumbled backward. She tried to kick me after that, but I saw it coming and caught her foot, then forcefully pushed her backward. She fell to the ground with a thud, and stayed there for a bit. She then barely got up, and I kicked her in the side. She stumbled and swayed a bit, then hit me in the face extremely hard. I fell backward, and as I went down, kicked her kegs out from underneath her. We both fell, and we were too exhausted and battered to get up.

"Well, what do you know...WE TIED, SHIFU." I said, growling the last part of my sentence at Shifu.

"Indeed." Shifu said, sounding a bit surprised.

Dusk groaned and sat up, wincing and rubbing her leg.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Ugh...don't worry about it..." Dusk said.

I sat up and rubbed my arm, then said, "I hope you're happy, SHIFU."

Shifu narrowed his eyes at me for a split second, then his normal expression returned.

"I was impressed to see how long you endured, given the fact that you've just barely started training." Shifu said.

"Thanks." I practically breathed.

Shifu gave a slight nod before walking away.

"Good job." Mantis said.

I smiled, and so did Dusk. Tigress smiled a bit at me as well, then they both left.

I was silent for a moment, then I said. "I'm hungry."

"Noodles?" Dusk asked.

"Noodles." I said with a smile.

**Alright, hopefully that was at least SOMEWHAT cool. Sorry it took so long to update. I was stuck on ideas, and my tablet was taken away. I'm STILL grounded from it, but my mom let me use it, so I'm using this opportunity to work on my stories. I might update TSAMW soon, BUT after I update my Assassin's Creed/ KFP crossover. And since I'm still grounded, I will be slow with updates, so please be patient. Peace out! :D**


	13. EPIC CHAPTER OF AWESOMENESS!

**Alright, new chapter! It will feature a new character, which some of you most likely know. He'll be pretty epic in this story! :D PS: Two swear words in this chapter. Not huge, just minor. The story is T, and I was about to die from not having any. I do swear in real life, so it might be why...**

Unknown POV:

I sat silently near the fire I had started, hearing various pops as it consumed the logs one by one. I looked over at my bow, which was lying near the quiver that held my arrows. I reached for it in a desperate attempt to entertain myself, and I picked up my quiver. I focused on an ironwood tree 20 feet away as I was preparing to shoot, basing my positions on the wind velocity. I pulled back the arrow, still concentrating on the tree. Once I felt that the arrow was definitely going to pierce the target, I released it, sending it straight toward the tree. I ran after the arrow as it sailed further.

I came to a halt when I saw the arrow on the ground. I smiled when I saw that there was a leaf halfway down the shaft, obviously pierced through.

"Perfect." I said to myself.

I picked up the arrow and removed the leaf, then walked back to the fire. Once I sat down, I started to sharpen my lucky dagger. I jolted upright when I heard rustling leaves and a crunching sound made by heavy steps on dry grass. I stood up and silently walked toward the sound.

"Be quiet, will ya?" a voice asked sharply.

"Hey, I'm kinda new at this stealth thing, cut me some slack!" a deep voice said.

"If both of you don't quiet down, then you'll each get an arrow through your head!" a feminine voice hissed in a tone that sent chills down my spine.

The two other voices silenced, but there was still the noise of heavy footsteps.

"Hmmmm..." I muttered quietly.

The first thing that popped up in my mind was to follow them and see why they were sneaking around. I thought against it, knowing that I had to be on my way to another area of the forest.

Then again, I hadn't had fun in a while.

I grabbed my lucky dagger, my bow and quiver of arrows, and my sword. I put my bow in the quiver and slung the quiver over my shoulder, then placed my sword and dagger into their corresponding scabbards on my belt. A small smile spread across my face, and then I started to quickly follow the trio had used. When I saw their shadowy figures, I lightened my footsteps and made my breathing quieter, making me impossible to be heard. As I followed them along, I saw that there were much more individuals than I had thought. There were at least 12 felines, 3 bears, 7 crocodiles, a large snake, and a form that most likely belonged to a komodo dragon. I continued to follow the group, despite the hammering in my chest, and was never noticed by any of them. It was as if I was nothing more than a shadow.

I suddenly caught a glimpse of where they were going. On top of tall mountain was a grand building made of jade and other expensive kinds of stone.

_No surprise_, I thought with pure malice.

I reached for the hilt of my dagger on instinct, gripping it tightly.

They had no idea what they were in for...

My POV:

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, but there weren't any positions that were comfortable enough for me to rest well enough. I groaned loudly in irritation. I tried time and time again to sleep, and I finally got into a comfortable position. I was about to fall asleep when suddenly, there was a loud crash that made my eyes snap open.

"DAAAAAANNNGGGG IIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" I yelled angrily.

_Wait...what even made that noise?_

I sat up and snuck out towards the source of the crash. I found myself outside of the Hall of Heroes. I heard the sound of fighting and the shattering of pottery from inside. My eyes widened and I opened the double doors, rushing in. I stepped to the side as a brown bear sailed past me and down the mountain.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" I asked.

"DUCK!" someone yelled as a shruiken sailed towards my head. I miraculously dodged the small weapon by half an inch and rushed towards a skinny leopard. I punched them in the face, but they retaliated with a kick to the shin. I winced, but quickly kicked them to the ground, knocking them out. I then slammed my wrist against a bear's arm to knock a katana out of its paw. The bear punched my nose, and I stumbled, but leapt up and landed a spinning kick to his face. He fell to the ground, holding his nose tightly. I rushed over to a Chinese mountain cat that was fighting against a tiger. They did not see coming which allowed me to kick it in the side and to the floor without any problems.

"Nice job." the tiger said.

"Thanks." I said.

When I got a closer look at the tiger, I noticed that his eyes were just a bit paler than sky blue, and his fur was light orange. I spun around and grabbed a croc's scaly fist. Unfortunately, I had used my dominant paw, and I was unable to dodge the blow he dealt to my face. I stumbled backward, and I growled in anger. I rushed back at him and tried to kick him in the shin, but he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground with immense strength. I gritted my teeth and turned around to face him. I was about to try and get up, when suddenly, the tiger landed a solid blow to the side of the crocodile's head, knocking him out.

"Thanks." I gasped.

"No problem." he replied.

I heard from behind me, and I turned to see Dusk, who's face was lined with worry.

"Woah man, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine..." I said, trying to hide the tremor of pain in my voice.

I looked around Dusk and saw that Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five had now entered the fight, and they were defeating each opponent they faced within the course of a few seconds. I looked up, suddenly noticing that the portion of the ceiling where the golden dragon was placed was swung to the side. I saw a black komodo dragon come plummeting out of the hole in the ceiling, landing with a somersault. I saw that the lizard had a black orb in its hand.

The word parkour was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"HEY!" I yelled.

The komodo dragon turned to face me, glaring at me with crimson eyes. Suddenly, she lifted a scaly hand and clenched her fist. My eyes widened as I started to tense up. I saw Dusk look at me, eyes wide and mouth agape. The strange tiger looked at me the same way. I tried to get free of her grasp, but I no longer had control over my own body. I felt my arms and legs start to twist slowly yet forcefully, causing me to let out a cry of pain. She suddenly opened her hand and thrust it forward. I was sent flying out of the door, landing on the stone ground. My body ached, and I struggled to get up. But once I was fully upright, I recieved a hard kick to my stomach, and I was sent flying over the cliff. I screamed, scrabbling to get a hold of the rocky surface. I suddenly felt the rock and gripped it tightly, then gripped another rock that jutted out.

_Oh crap...it was a vision...I'm so screwed..._

I struggled to hang onto the rocky surface. My strength was slowly draining away, and my paws were sweaty as well. My eyes widened as one of my paws slipped, but I quickly grabbed the rock again, digging my claws in for a stronger grip. I looked up to see what looked like a shadow in the blackness of the night, but I knew that it was the komodo dragon, for it's eyes glowed a dark crimson. They were narrowed in a malicious glare.

"So long, Sun Warrior." the voice hissed, and I did a double-take when I heard the slight, feminine touch in it.

My eyes widened when she pulled a sword from a scabbard on her side. The blade gleamed in the moonlight, and it looked pretty awesome, but that moment vanished when she sliced me deeply through my wrists, doing it slowly just to make it more agonizing.

I did a high pitched scream, but it was one of those screams that you do when your mouth is closed. It hurt even worse in real life. Surprisingly though, I didn't lose my grip, despite the searing pain I felt. Unfortunately, this angered the komodo dragon, so she cut slower and deeper than she had the first time, just like she had in my dream. That time, I screamed with my mouth open, both from the pain, and worst of all:

My paws slipped.

I felt myself tumble through the air in a freefall, and I could barely hear myself scream over the wind rushing past my ears. I flailed around, but to no avail. Suddenly though, I felt a jerk on my vest, and I saw that I was going upward. I turned my head to see Crane, who was gripping my shirt with his talons.

"Thank God." I whispered, then I suddenly became aware of the pain in my wrists. I clenched my paws into tight fists, and I took short breaths between my tightly clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" Crane asked.

I held up my wrists, which were now drenched with blood, for him to see. I thought I heard him gag a bit, but I wasn't sure. I kept silent, afraid that if I said anything, it would come out as a pained squeak. It was hard to not squeak though, because it hurt like hell.

Suddenly, though, an arrow came flying towards us.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

Crane noticed the arrow and made a maneuver to avoid it, but as he did so, it embedded itself in his wing. He let out a cry of pain, and his grip loosened ever so slightly as he began to plummet put of the air.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

The roof of the Hall of Heroes was fast approaching, and my mind was in a panicked rush to find a way to avoid a crash landing.

And I that rush, I got an awesome idea.

I got into a pouncing position, and I unsheathed my claws. When the roof was just 6 feet away, I got free of Crane's loose grip, and landed perfectly on all fours. Then Crane landed on me.

"Ow..."

"Sorry." Crane said, getting off of me.

I stood up to see Viper slithering towards us.

"Are you okay? What-"

She stopped short when she saw Crane's wing, and then her eyes went wider when her gaze drifted to my wrists. In the panic of the plummet from the sky, I must've had an adrenaline rush or something that helped me ignore my injuries. Because now it was back, and it was worse.

I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to grip one of my wrists. I knew it would hurt more if I did so, and it was hard not to do.

Viper cast me a worried glance, then her eyes widened in fear. I cast her a curious glance, then I felt cold metal pressed against my throat. My eyes shifted to see that the black komodo dragon was the owner of the sword.

"Impressive. But good luck getting away now." she whispered into my ear.

Viper lunged at the komodo dragon, and the pressure on my throat was released as the komodo dragon prepared to defend herself. I could only watch in horror at the fight that unfolded.

Viper tried to land an attack on her, and she almost succeded many times. I slowly saw her lose energy, and I suddenly realized what the komodo dragon was doing. When Viper faltered for just a moment, she struck, hitting the side of her head with the flat of the blade. Viper fell to the side, unconcious.

Crane looked at me and mouthed 'Go' before lunging at the komodo dragon as well. I turned to leave, but the komodo dragon was blocking my way in moments.

"Where do you think you're going?" she hissed with an evil smile on her lips.

Crane came from behind her and attempted to kick her, but she turned with lighting reflexes. She grabbed his leg and rammed her elbow forcefully into it, and I heard a painfully loud snap. I took a running step, but she yanked me back by my tail.

_Good God she's fast! _I thought.

I spun and tried to kick her, but she grabbed it and pushed me to the ground. I landed forcefully on my back, and before I could get up, she put her foot on me to keep me in place, then pointed her sword at my heart.

"Now...let's see who can save China now." she said, and pulled her sword back.

I screamed and closed my eyes as I lashed out instinctively.

I heard a cry of pain, and I felt the weight pressed on me be released.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the komodo dragon glaring at me with such a hatred that if looks could kill, I would be mutilated beyond recognition. The thing that stood out most though...was the burn mark across her face.

I stood up slowly. What had I...what had I just done? My eyes suddenly widened, and I decided to try something. I held up my right paw, and concentrated. A small fire started in the center. A smile crept across my lips.

"Oh hell yeah." I muttered.

**Pretty epic chapter, huh? :D :D :D :D **


	14. Powers and epic swordfighting

**Alright, new chapter! Sorry I've been lazy with writing lately...I've been caught up with drawing and stuff since I got a free trial of Photoshop. :D Anyways, hope you enjoy! Also, there WILL be more swear words in here, so be prepared.**

At that statement, the komodo dragon simply narrowed her eyes. She reached for a bag at her side that I hadn't noticed before, and took out the black orb I had seen earlier. Hues of Grey and red swirled around, and I couldn't place what they were: liquid, gas, or light. But, what made me suddenly fear the seemingly harmless object was when the komodo dragon placed both her hands around it. It began to glow, and slowly, the recently burned-off scales on her face began to grow back. When she was done, my mouth was agape. She looked up, and flashed me an evil smirk. Then she got into her fighting stance.

I got into my fighting stance as well, and waited for her to make her move. However, she must've been using the same strategy, because all she did was stare at me through narrowed, concentrating eyes. I started to take one step, then suddenly, the komodo dragon was hit with an enormous blast of water. Despite the fact that the situation was serious, I laughed at the sight. My head turned toward the source, and I was surprised to see Dusk standing 10 feet away.

"How-"

"No time to explain! Let's just kick her ass!" Dusk said with a grin.

I laughed, and said, "Sounds good to me!"

We hadn't really used swear words before then at the Jade Palace, because the Five, Po, and Shifu didn't, and we didn't want to possibly get scolded.

Speaking of the Five, where were Crane and Viper?

Before I could ponder on that subject, the komodo dragon got up, soaking wet. With narrowed eyes blazing with anger, she grasped the orb again and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were pure black.

"Holy. Shit." I said bluntly.

"Haha, I love that quote." Dusk said.

The quote was one of many we loved from Blue Exorcist, an anime we both loved to death. "Haha me too, that's why-"

I was suddenly knocked back from an invisible force, and I skidded for a moment before coming to a stop.

"Dammit!" Dusk said.

She lifted her paw and formed an orb of water in her palm. It started to float, then more started to appear in an impressive few seconds. Dusk started to use her fighting style to control the water, which was very clever, if you ask me. I slowly got up and started a flame in both of my paws, but the results were slightly different than what I expected. This time, the flames engulfed my paws completely. I made a sound that was like a squeak and a gasp at the same time, whick Dusk laughed at. I relaxed when I remembered that the fire didn't burn me whatsoever. I laughed a bit myself, then got into my fighting stance. I could only imagine how epic I looked, especially now that my fists were on fire. I wondered what Dusk looked like bending water, but I didn't look over at her to see. After all, I had to focus on the komodo dragon.

I brought back my blazing fist, then thrust it forward. To my satisfaction and awe, that move launched a fireball at the komodo. However, she put her hands together and thrust her palms forward, and an invisible shield intercepted it. I muttered a quick 'dammit' when I saw my attack sizzle out.

Dusk did a spinning kick, and a blast of water was launched at her, this time from the side. She spun around and suddenly launched a fireball at it, and both the attack and defense disappeared. My eyes widened, then I suddenly realized that the fireball was BLACK.

"The hell?" I thought out loud, then I saw her turn to me, and before I even knew what was happening, I was blasted with a torrent of water.

I was knocked back so far that when I tried to regain my footing, I found nothing but air, and I fell off the roof. I quickly grabbed the edge, but the water made it slippery, obviously. I now noticed that the water was black, just like the fireball she had used. That's when I felt a burning sensation. My eyes darted to where the water was, and to my horror, saw that it was slowly being absorbed through my skin. It didn't burn off any of my fur, for whatever reason, or anything for that matter, but it was like hydrogen peroxide, and it sucked. I took short breaths, not knowing that that was just the beginning.

That's when almost all the water was absorbed, and the pain quickly spiked much higher.

I seriously let out a full blown scream. I started to writhe around, tears seeping out of my eyes. I held on tighter to the roof as the pain became even worse, a reflex I used only when I was in a really bad amount of pain. And I was holding on tight.

It began to spread more throughout my body, and then, the last of the water got into the cuts on my wrists. I let out an ear piercing scream, now trembling like crazy. If you've ever had hydrogen peroxide put on an open cut, imagine that very pain times 10. It was horrendous.

"JADE!" Dusk yelled.

Immediately after that, I heard a 'zzzzt!' sound, like an electric shock. I wondered what caused it, but before I could guess, Dusk rushed over and pulled me up. Once she got me on my feet and let go of my arm, I fell to my knees and curled up, still shaking.

"Holy shit dude, what happened?!" Dusk asked, her face lined with worry.

I didn't respond as I glanced over at the komodo dragon, and...the tiger from earlier. And they were both engaged in battle.

The tiger's light blue eyes narrowed in concentration, and he slowly took out a sword from a scabbard on his side. The sword was a large katana with a black handle and what appeared to be a steel hilt. The blade itself looked like iron.

"Jade?"

I looked up at Dusk, then said, "Go help him beat her up for me."

Dusk hesitated for a moment, then nodded. She rushed over to the two of them, who were now engaged in the most intense swordfight I had ever seen. Their katanas were like lightning, one second you'd see them locked together, then when you blinked, they were in a totally different spot. The clang of metal against metal went off every other second. I almost thought that I had gone unconcious, because the tiger was holding his own against her. And from the looks of it, he seemed to be not much older than we were. Maybe even the same age. None of them could land a blow on the other, but the tiger was starting to overcome her. She couldn't stop to use her strange power, either, because she knew as much as I did that he would take advantage of that moment.

Dusk waited until the precise moment to strike, crouched down in a pouncing position. The tiger took one glance at her, and the komodo hit him across the head with the flat of her blade. The streak was over. I watched as he fell over, and hit the roof head first. If he wasn't unconcious before that, he was now.

Dammit. I hated just laying there and doing nothing.

Dusk pounced, managing to dig her claws into the komodo's back, but there was a 'zzzt!' sound, and she fell back, jittering. It was obvious what her power was, now: she was able to take whatever elemental attack was landed on her and turn it into her own, personalized attack. It was pretty cool, but I still hated it.

Now immobilized, Dusk was not able to block the strike given to her next. My eyes widened as the komodo bent down and just punched her across the face. Dusk immediately fell unconcious, and a bit of blood began to run from her nose. The jittering slowed, but was still there.

I growled as the komodo began to walk towards me. Her eyes, still black, were staring right at me. She bared her fangs in an evil smile, then put her open hand in front of her. As she began to lift it upwards, I felt myself leave the ground and straighten up. I was glaring daggers at her, and I could've sworn I was seeing red. Even though all I wanted to do was tear her face off, I was still afraid of her, and hesitated. She rotated her hand ever so slowly, then curled it as if she was grabbing a pole. My heart seemed to stop for a second as my breathing became more labored. My airway was slowly being cut off, and of course the komodo was loving every second of it. I tried to growl again, but of course, wasn't able to.

"I expected more from you, Sun Warrior. You did accomplish some impressive feats in a matter of minutes, but I expected you to know more of your power. Shame, really."

My eyes narrowed at her, and suddenly, my clenched fists ignited, seemingly on their own.

Then my mind flashed back to my earlier thought:

Where the hell were Crane and Viper?!

As if on cue, I was released from the invisible grip around me, left gasping for breath. I looked over to see Po, Shifu, and The Five all in their fighting stances. Crane was limping a bit, and I saw that his broken leg had been treated. Tigress was in front of them, growling at the komodo, who was now a few feet away. Her fists were still at the ready.

The komodo got up within two seconds, and laughed.

"A pity that you people can't even land anything on me unless I can't see you! The only one that actually put up a good fight was him!" the komodo said, pointing at the tiger just 10 feet from her.

In response to that, Tigress leapt at the komodo, but she merely flipped over her. And just as quickly, she took out her katana and delivered a deep cut to Tigress's back. Po tried to deliver a punch to her face, but she simply grabbed his paw and twisted his arm until there was a large 'crack!'. Shifu managed to hit her across the back of the head with his staff. She spun around to retaliate, but he was already behind her, and delievered another blow with the staff. Viper lunged at her next, and was able to use the 'stop hitting yourself' move she used. Shifu kicked her in the stomach, and Monkey delivered a few blows to her face. Mantis delivered a nerve strike to her back, and she started to bare her fangs. Crane went in to deliver the seemingly final strike, but then, they were all knocked back by an invisible force. She made a few movements with her hands, and a black fog was blasted in every direction.

I shielded my eyes, noticing that the pain from the water earlier was now gone. Had it somehow returned to her as fog when she made those hand movements?

Once the fog receded, I coughed a bit. The air had significantly cleared up, causing the reaction. Then, an evil laugh resonated through the air, followed by the words,

"Fear the full moon, for now, it is my ally."

**Intense chapter, huh? Read and review, and stay tuned, because even though this battle was awesome, it's not gonna be the biggest. ;)**


	15. Epic Sparring

**New chapter! :D Hope you like it! **

I looked around for the komodo, trying to find where her voice had come from. But as the fog cleared, I realized that she was already gone. I winced. My body ached all over. I sighed, then just collapsed onto my side, too exhausted to do anything else. Writhing around while hanging to the edge of the roof had drained my energy, I guess. Maybe my fire powers had something to do with it too...

Viper went over to pull Po up, since he couldn't use his arm to push himself off the ground, and Monkey helped up Crane, who also wouldn't have been able to get up by himself.

"What was that all about?" Po asked, naïve as he always was. He winced a bit at his injury.

"Didn't you see that orb thing in that komodo's hand?" Monkey asked.

"Guess not." Po said.

Shifu's eyes widened. "Did you say...an...orb?"

Monkey turned to him. "Yeah, why...?"

Shifu didn't answer him, but instead asked, "What did it look like?"

That time I spoke up. "It was black. And there was gray and red stuff swirling around. I'm not sure if it was light or what, but it scares me now."

Shifu turned to me, and opened his mouth to say something, but then Crane exclaimed, "Shifu!"

Well, dammit. A story, or something would've been helpful then. Now I was dying from curiousity. Still, I turned my head to where Shifu had walked over. He was by Crane, who was standing next to the tiger.

Yup, he was out cold. I squinted a bit to focus, and laughed a bit.

"Is that drool?" I asked.

"Yup..." Crane said, and I laughed when he stepped back.

Shifu studied him closely, then his gaze fell on the sword at his side. Well, technically, it was a foot away from him, but that's against the point. He picked it up, then inspected it.

"Hmmmm...he's young, yet carries a katana." Shifu muttered.

"That's pretty awesome if you ask me." I said, but he didn't seem to hear. That or he realized I wasn't worth listening to. Probably the latter.

"Tell me: what was his level of skill with this blade?" Shifu asked.

"Well...he held his own against the komodo with that until Dusk distracted him, and she was like lightning. He almost beat her, too." I answered.

Shifu took another glance at him, then at his sword. "Interesting."

The tiger made a noise that sounded like a small groan, then rolled over. I smirked a bit.

"Viper, Monkey, take Po, Jade, Dusk, and this stranger to the infirmary." Shifu ordered.

They both nodded, then came over to us. Monkey went over and picked up Dusk without much effort, and Viper wrapped her tail around my wrist and dragged me. It wasn't pleasant with all the bumpy tile. Shifu said something to Tigress, and in turn she walked over to the tiger and simply slung him over her shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

As I got dragged along, the bumpiness of the roof became relaxing. I don't know why, but, it did. Soon enough, I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. That's when I fell asleep.

"Jade?"

I groaned.

"Jade!"

My eyes opened that time. "What?" I snapped.

Dusk stood by my mat bed, and she seemed to be dizzy.

"Dusk! You got over that shock thing?" I asked.

"Almost." Dusk said, and she swayed a bit.

"How?"

"Shifu did a nerve thing, and it worked." She stumbled a bit, then regained her balance.

"Ha, you look drunk."

"Shut up, it's a side affect from the...nerve thing!"

I laughed, and all she could do was scowl at me.

"Oh yeah, what was so bad that you were...screaming last night?" Dusk asked.

"It was that black water, or whatever the hell it was. Have you ever gotten hydrogen peroxide on a cut?"

"Yeah...why...?"

"It soaked into my skin...and it was 10 times worse...you'd better believe it hurt like hell." I said with a shudder.

"Trust me, I believe it."

I didn't say anything for a moment, then I noticed a purple spot on my right arm. And another. And another. And more. The same amount of bruises were on my left arm.

"Where...where are these bruises from?"

"Probably from...from when you got knocked back by that invsible whatever-it-was last night, not to mention when you were sent rolling across the roof." she replied, then added, "But...I don't know where that huge bruise on your neck came from...it definitely looks serious."

My eyes widened, and I felt my neck. It hurt to touch, even if the touch was gentle. Just like a bruise. I understood the neck bruising, it was obviously the work of the komodo, when she was choking me. Still, I wondered how I was bruised so easily everywhere else. I tenderly touched one of the bruises on my left arm, and winced. Dusk cast a worried glance at me.

I looked around. "Am I still in the infirmary?"

"Yeah. I woke up 10 minutes before you, and I...got bored. Apparently it's noon now."

"Well, you've slept longer." I said.

"True, true."

"What about that one guy?" I asked.

Dusk looked confused for a moment, then she said, "Oh yeah, him! I don't know, he was gone when..."

She swayed a bit more and had to grip a chair to regain her balance. Then she continued, "He was gone when I woke up."

"Hm."

I sat up, and immediately fell back onto the bed. It hurt to sit up. There were probably a ton of reasons why, but I couldn't figure them out. Unfortunately, collapsing back onto the bed irritated my neck, and now it was too much to handle.

"Dammit...ow..."

"What?"

I didn't answer her, instead I tried to sit up again, which was a stupid move.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I said, then collapsed back onto the bed. My neck hurt even more now.

I realized that my back was sore too, so it was probably bruised too. I growled to myself.

"Crap..."

Some extra light poured in, and Viper slithered in with a bowl of some sort of liquid. Upon seeing me, she said, "Oh good, you're awake!"

"Yup..." I said.

"Can you sit up?" Viper asked.

"No." I growled, still frustrated.

"Well," Viper said, "This...um...should help."

She placed the bowl on a stand to the left of me that I hadn't noticed before. I sniffed, and gagged.

"Ugh, it smells like sour milk and the taste of bad canteloupe mixed together!" I exclaimed.

Dusk stepped back five feet.

"It WILL help, so unless you want to lay there for the rest of the day, you'll have to drink it." Viper said.

I scowled at the bowl and groaned, "Fine."

I hesitated, then started to chug it. Might as well get it over with. I almost threw up, but I managed to swallow half of it.

"No more, I'm DONE!" I said. "Where's some water?"

"About that..." Viper said.

"Oh no, what?" I asked.

"Well, in order it to take effect...you have to drink the whole thing."

"WHAT?!"

Dusk began laughing like crazy

"Shut uuuuuup!" I said, but still smiled a bit.

"I know, I wish there was another option, but there isn't..." Viper said sympathetically.

I set my face in my paw, and said, "Well, crap."

"You got that right." Dusk said with a laugh. But she was laughing with me, not at me.

I scowled at her, then asked, "Should I at least have a barf bag?"

"I say we should find out." Dusk said.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically, but still laughed a bit.

I glanced down at the bowl in my lap, and shuddered. Then I picked up the bowl and gulped the rest down. I swear my eyes started tearing up. Once I was finished, I threw up in my mouth a bit. I knew that the throw-up contained the medicine, so, with a shudder, I swallowed.

"Ugh!" Dusk said, yet laughed a bit.

"Shut up, it's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Dusk said teasingly.

I almost gagged from the taste at the back of my mouth. I began to scrub my tongue with my paws, but I ended up getting fur all over it, which made it worse.

"Groooss!" I exclaimed.

I suddenly heard the sounds of fighting, and my head snapped towards the door.

"Sounds like it's coming from the Training Hall!" I said.

I leapt off the bed and to my feet in less than two seconds.

"Huh. That stuff does work." I said.

I spit out the hair in my mouth and the terrible taste at the back of my tongue. Then I ran out, Dusk following me close behind. Viper soon started to slither after us.

Viper said something from behind us at one point, but I couldn't hear her over the wind rushing in my ears. She said something again, but I still couldn't hear her.

Once we got to the door of the Training Hall, I stood up and opened it. Sunlight flooded in.

The tiger and Shifu were engaged in a sparring match. Both of them used a bamboo staff with a pointed end. I noticed that the tiger's staff was as long as his sword.

The match was like the previous night, when the battle was against the komodo instead of Shifu.

Only this time, it was faster.

The sound of knocking on wood was continuous, and I couldn't help but gape as the spar went on. Crane, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, and an amazed Po stood at the sidelines. Dusk was beside me now, but I didn't turn to her. I had to focus to see what was going on.

Shifu swung the staff at the tiger's arm, but he blocked without effort and thrust it away from him. He countered with a one handed swing of his staff, not leaving his defense open. Shifu parried the blow with ease and stabbed at him, but the tiger blocked with such strength that Shifu was forced back five feet. The tiger lunged at him, but Shifu whacked him on the shoulder.

"Two." Shifu said.

I raised my eyebrow a bit, then Viper explained.

"Shifu wanted to test his skill with a weapon in a sparring match. Whoever gets hit five times first loses."

"Hm." I said.

The sparring continued, the tiger now attacking with much more force. Soon, Shifu hit him again, and suddenly, the tiger hit him in the side.

"Three."

"Four."

My eyes widened. "Holy shit, he's already at four?!"

Viper cast a disapproving look at me. Great, I was afraid I'd screw up like that.

"Sorry."

Viper looked at me curiously for just a split second, then turned away and said, "When I left 10 minutes ago, he had already gotten two. I had a hard time believeing it myself."

"Especially against Shifu..." Dusk said.

Viper nodded.

The spar continued on, and I watched in awe. The tiger's speed was amazing, and he showed no signs of slowing down or tiring out. Of course, neither did Shifu. If they were, though, they were pretty damn good at hiding it.

Turns out I was right. The tiger slowed down for a split second, and Shifu whacked his side. The tiger quickly recovered and continued to fight, and Shifu said,

"Four."

The tiger growled, and increased the force and speed of his attacks once more.

I barely heard Tigress mutter, "He's getting reckless."

I kept watching, nearly boiling over with anticipation. It was win or lose now, the stakes were even.

The tiger swung at Shifu, but he dodged and stabbed at him with lightning speed. He dodged and forced it back towards Shifu, then prepared to be on the defensive. Shifu flipped over him, but the tiger immediately spun around. He blocked a potential hit from Shifu and countered the next, but Shifu blocked it. Their staffs were locked together, and I was surprised yet not at the same time when Shifu began to push him back. The tiger eventually lost his footing and fell back. Shifu leapt at him, staff at the ready, but then:

He lost.

"The hell...?" I thought out loud.

Everyone was gaping at the two of them. When I blinked, the tables had turned. Now, the tiger was holding the staff against Shifu's neck, and was now behind him.

"How- what -huh...?" I asked.

"Five." The tiger said.

Shifu looked surprised for a moment, then his expression returned to normal.

"I must say, your master did an excellent job at teaching you. And even though you are young, you seem very disciplined. You learned well." Shifu said.

The tiger pulled the staff away from Shifu's neck and rested it on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Hm."

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Whatever- your- name- is, that was bad. ass." I said.

The tiger cast me a curious look, then said, "Wait, you're that tiger girl from last night..."

"Yup. And honestly, I don't wanna keep calling you whatever- your- name- is, so what's your actual name?"

He still looked at me with a WTF face, as if he were confused. Then he said,

"My name's Jay."

I smiled. "Cool. I'm Jade."

**AAAAAANNNND THAT concludes a long chapter! Hope you liked it, and sorry that I didn't reveal who he was earlier. Still, if you review, say whether or not you were like, "GAH I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT!" Lol, anyways, see ya! **


End file.
